De Compras
by Kenryu17x
Summary: Especial de Año Nuevo. El que Endo la esté acompañando para ir de compras, y que pasen un día muy agradable juntos no lo convierte en una cita. O eso dice Natsumi.


No era una cita.

En verdad, no lo era.

Iban por las provisiones para la semana. Era un viaje de compras para una cena de año nuevo en el club, por lo que necesitaban comprar unas cuantas cosas, ya que convenientemente Kido y Haruna estaban ausentes y volverían para la cena.

No era una cita. No importaba los comentarios de Fubuki diciendo que tenían que regresar a la hora acordada. Y el entrenador Hibiki, que de pensar en nosotros no dejaba de balbucear _"Que rápido crecen los jóvenes de hoy"_ No había servido que - ¡Goenji, por el amor del cielo! - pareciera considerarlo gracioso. Tampoco las miradas de Kogure y Tachimukai mientras Endo le ponía su abrigo, cómo si quisiera decirle que fueran con alguien más.

Era una suerte que Aki y Fuyupe estuvieran preparando todo para la cena porque si no estaba segura que les hubiera dicho que irían y habría podido interrumpir... bueno, nada, porque no era una cita.

- ¿De qué quieres tu helado, Natsumi? - le preguntó con una sonrisa Endo.

- Eh... fresa, por favor. -

- Uno de fresa y uno de vainilla, por favor. - dijo el castaño al vendedor de helado.

- Claro que sí, vainilla para el joven, y fresa para su linda novia. -

El cielo de medio día era sumamente interesante, decidió Natsumi. No había ni una sola nube. Y súbitamente hacía mucho calor.

Aunque no pudo más que notar que tendría que pedirle a su padre que la llevara al médico para revisar su audición. Porque aún con todo y que podía escuchar con perfecta claridad como una chica le reclamaba a su novio el haber llegado tarde a su cita aun costado del parque, no había escuchado a Endo decir nada sobre 'no-es-mi-novia' aunque quizá era porque el vendedor era sólo un extraño, ¿y qué caso tenía corregir a alguien en una situación así?

- Aquí tienes. - le dijo Endo, entregándole el cono.

También le tendría que pedir al médico que le revisara sus ojos. Ahora estaba viendo a Endo sonrojado.

No era una cita. Endo simplemente había sido amable, y le había preguntado si quería compañía mientras hacía las compras el día anterior. Ayuda para llevar las cosas. Le gustaba ir de compras por la oportunidad de tomar un poco de aire, alejarse un poco del futbol y esas cosas y no había ninguna razón para que esa ida de compras fuera distinta a cualquiera de las demás.

En verdad que no entendía el súbito interés de los demás en... en bueno, Endo y ella. El entrenador de repente parecía estar renuente a dejarla a solas con Endo. Fubuki había empezado a hablarle en tonos solemnes. Haruna dándole más lecciones de cocina, diciendo que el amor entraba por el estómago. ¡Y Tsunami le había comentado de cómo había conocido a su primera chica! Someoka parecía más irritable, hubiese podido jurar que esa mañana, cuando había cambiado y Kazemaru había dicho que estaba demasiado arreglada para ir sólo de compras (no lo estaba: se había puesto esa blusa clara y vestido rojo durante el FFI... sólo que no muy seguido después de ello.) Heigoro y Kurimatsu habían compartido una mirada.

No era una cita. Endo y ella eran amigos. Aunque claro, no tendría forma de hacer alguna comparación para mostrar porqué era que no era una cita. Cuando este joven nunca había llegado a tener una, dividiendo su tiempo entre el soccer y... más soccer. De hecho, casi no recordaba que le hubiera gustado alguna chica antes. Fuyuppe no Cuenta. Sí, de vez en vez ella y las demás traviesamente reían tras los vestuarios, comentado sobre alguno de los chicos de la escuela, pero usualmente esos jóvenes estaban más interesados en jugar futbol entre sí que en ellas.

Para ser una cita tendría que haber algo más, ¿no? Es decir, ignorando que los dos estuvieran vestidos de distinta manera a como solían, que estuvieran caminando tranquilamente por el parque comiendo su helado, en un bellísimo y calmado día... eso era lo que se hacía con los amigos, ¿verdad?

Si las series de televisión tenían razón, habría alguna película de por medio. Y algo más que un helado. Eso era seguro.

- ¿No es esa la película que querías ver? - le preguntó el castaño de repente, señalando hacia el cine.

- Sí: ha recibido muy buenas críticas. - dijo la pelirroja

- ¿Quieres que entremos? -

- No sé... ¿no deberíamos ir por las compras?-

- Todavía es temprano... y podríamos aprovechar que es la primera función. - dijo Endo con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Natsumi sonrió. - Tienes razón. -

Salieron dos horas después, el haber sido la primera función haciendo que fueran prácticamente los únicos en haber estado.

- ¿Y viste la cara del chico cuando ella le dijo que lo quería? – dijo Endo.

- ¡Sí! Cómo si no pudiera creerlo... ¿pero era obvio, no crees? – dijo Natsumi. - ¡Demasiado! La forma en que ella lo veía y le sonreía... -

- ¡Él no se quedaba atrás! Siempre preocupándose por ella... -

- ¡Claro que él también! - rió ella . - Lástima que casi tiene que perderla para darse cuenta. ¡Pero la escena cuando la toma de la mano... ! - dijo, uniendo acción a la palabra mientras tomaba la mano del portero.

Él también sonrió, con sus ojos cafés igual de entusiasmados.

- ¡Sí, y entonces él le dice...! -

Era increíble el poder de separación que tenía el sentir las miradas de los demás en uno, pensó Natsumi unos minutos después, luego de que tanto ella como Endo se hubieran dado cuenta que estaban en medio de la calle, con algunos curiosos viéndolos fijamente.

- Será... mejor que vayamos por las compras. - dijo el muchacho con las manos en los bolsillos. Natsumi asintió.

Las cosas volvían a la normalidad a pasos agigantados, pero no supo si sentirse contenta por esto o no. En el mercado se separaron, ella para recoger las frutas y las verduras, Endo yendo por la carne, pescado y pollo (Aki le había dado instrucciones muy precisas) y una vez pagado todo, volvieron a caminar en silencio por el atardecer del pueblo, disfrutando las risas de los niños, esa sensación de pertenecer que durante los entrenamientos podían perderse un poco.

- Ojalá continuemos así de unidos después de la secundaria. - dijo en un suspiro.

- Estoy seguro que será así. - escuchó a Endo. Al voltear a verlo, vio que estaba sonriendo. Frunció el ceño un poco.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan confiado en eso? -

Había algo en la sonrisa de Endo que no permitía dudas. No estaba segura de qué, pero le hizo sonreír también, y durante un segundo sintió que su corazón latía más aprisa.

- Porque es la única posibilidad real. Los recuerdos que tenemos siempre permanecerán con nosotros. – explicó. – Y mientras estén ahí, siempre estaremos unidos.

- Es verdad. – contesto ella.

Ante la llegada inminente de su hogar, Natsumi trató de no sentirse decepcionada, repitiéndose que no había razones para que se sintiera así. Ida de compras terminada satisfactoriamente, y se había incluido un helado y una película... un día muy agradable en compañía de un amigo. Y así aprenderían los exagerados de los demás.

- Eh... ¿Natsumi? ¿Podrías esperar un momento? -

Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, volteando con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- Después del FFI y lo de mi abuelo – dijo Endo. – Sé... sé que... no es nada realmente, pero pensé que quizá podría... no quería que los demás lo... es decir, no es que sea, pero tú sabes y... no es la gran cosa, pero... es para ti. - terminó Endo, viendo hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera el rostro de la pelirroja, sacando del bolsillo de sus pantalones una cajita blanca.

- Endou... yo...-

- Yo llevo las bolsas, no te preocupes. - terminó el chico, aún sonrojado, tomando la bolsa de sus brazos y abriendo la puerta.

Inmediatamente las voces de los demás llenaron el club.

- ¡Ajá! ¡Jovencito, espero que tengas una buena explicación para tu tardanza - dijo el entrenador.

- ¿¡Por qué tardaron tanto! ¡Tengo hambre! -

- ¡Espero que hayan escogido bien la comida! -

Natsumi abrió la cajita para soltar un pequeño "oh". Un suave lazo rojo para atar el cabello, ¿Cuándo lo había comprado?

Alzó la vista. Endo ofrecía una explicación (mucha gente, descuentos, y perder la noción del tiempo) Aki parecía simplemente aliviada, pero Mamoru seguía viendo por sobre su hombro cada cierto tiempo.

Natsumi sonrió, guardando la caja en su bolso, y formó con los labios 'gracias', causando que, aunque Endo centró toda su atención en Someoka llamándole la atención hambriento, sonriera, surgiera un suave rubor en su rostro.

Tenía que ser la mejor no-cita del mundo.

_**FIN**_

_**Y con esta última historia termina mi super especial ENDATSU esperó que os haya gustado.**_

_**Fuff! ¡estoy exhausto!, creo que me tomaré un descanso!.**_

_**Ojala hubiera mas historias ENDATSU en el sitio, pero bueno, con el tiempo lo harán… o habrán.**_

_**NOS VEMOS Y HASTA UNA PROOOOXIMA OPORTUNIDAD.**_


End file.
